Fanastasia
by JuliaKerns5
Summary: [AU][Possible Slash RLSB] Remus and Sirius meet in the supermarket when they're six years old right after Remus has gotten bitten by Fenrir. While they know nothing of a magical world, Remus helps Sirius overcome troubles with his family.
1. Chapter 1

_AN_: So this is an AU. Sirius and Remus are 6 years old and meet in the supermarket. By the way, I don't own any of Harry Potter.

"Remus, would you please stop always running away?"

"But mum," Six-year-old Remus pleaded, his voice small. "I want to see the books."

Remus' mother sighed, leaning on the shopping cart.

"Alright. But don't stay for long, Remus, dear." She said, ruffling his hair and steering the cart to the canned goods. Remus squealed in delight and ran to the end of the aisle before turning to corner and running as fast as his little six-year-old legs could carry him.

He walked into the book aisle, making a small 'awww' noise as he eyed all of the books hungrily. Glancing at every one of them, they all seemed to be above him like a protective barrier of books, and all of the ones that he could reach were the ones that were his friendly companions.

Remus loved fantasy books. He loved the thought of another secret world that no one knew about it, the thought of magic and spells and powerful enchantments, and even the thought of the bad troublemakers that all of the good heroes defeated.

Ever since he was little Remus wanted to be a good hero who defeated the bad guys. But his mother told him to slow down and just enjoy his meaningless little life as a child (even though she didn't call life meaningless). But Remus didn't want to.

Soaring down the aisle of books, he ran smack first into a kid who cried out: "Ow!" And knocked backwards, holding his nose in his chubby little hands.

Remus immediately felt a rush of gratitude for the boy and backed away, sweating slightly. "I'm so sorry!" He apologized in a slur of words. The boy peeked through his fingers. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." The boy murmured, and Remus was surprised to hear no trace of sobs or tears. He figured that he was okay and hadn't gotten hurt, but soon the boy let his hands fall to his sides, which revealed a bloody nose. Remus winced and stepped back a bit.

"Didn't that hurt?" He asked.

The boy shrugged. "I'm used to it."

Remus didn't ask why this boy – around his age – was so used to blood and pain. He shrugged it off and grinned hesitantly instead.

"I'm Remus." He said. The boy snorted and Remus looked affrontingly at him.

"Are you making fun of my name?" He asked.

The boy laughed slightly. He didn't bother to apologize. "It just _sounds_ funny, that's all."

Remus furrowed his brow and crossed his arms. "It means 'leader of Rome'," He said proudly. "What does _your_ name mean?"

The other boy huffed. "Sirius is a star. You're just some weak killed guy in Roman mythology."

"Serious? As in I am seriously listening?" Remus asked incredulously; he had never heard of such a name before.

"Don't make fun." Sirius said with a snarl, and put his hands on his hips. Remus pouted.

There was a pause while they both gave each other hard stares.

"I don't wanna talk to you anymore," Sirius said bluntly, and uncrossed his arms. "But I don't want to go back to my parents either."

"Why not?" Remus asked interestedly, dropping his snobby pose. Sirius looked at him critically.

"Because they don't like me." Sirius said, as though this was just another random piece of information. Remus looked sadly at him.

"That is very sad, Sirius." He said earnestly, looking at him with kind amber eyes.

"I don't really care." He strolled along the books carelessly.

"You don't care what you're parents think of you, or if you get scolded?"

"I used to. Not anymore." He said loftily, and shrugged. He picked up a book.

"My mummy likes me," Remus said, sharing. Sirius gave him a look. "At least I think so."

"Of course she does," Sirius said in a snappy manner. "Everybody's mums but mine love their kids."

Remus looked at the floor guiltily. "I'm sorry, Sirius. It must be torture, not feeling loved."

"It's not bad."

Just then, Remus heard his mother calling through the edge of the aisle faintly.

"That's my mum." Remus said, smiling at the other boy, who looked rather disappointed the he was leaving. It made Remus feel guilty that he was so alone. But he carried on and called back to his mother, waving at his supermarket-friend kindly before vanishing into his mother's clutches.

"Who was that boy you were talking to, Remus? I thought you'd be looking at the books."

"I was, Mummy," Remus promised earnestly. "But I ran into the boy and he started talking to him."

"That's nice, I suppose."

"Guess what, Mummy? He told me that his mum doesn't love him. Do you love me?"

Remus' mother leaned down and swept Remus into a small hug. "Of course, Remmy dear. It is unfortunate that some parents don't love their children." She gave a small 'tut' before taking Remus' hand in hers and walking along the cashier's register.

"Perhaps you'll see the boy again when we come back for shopping." His mother said kindly, and they both walked out of the store.

---

"Can we go to the park, Mummy?" Remus asked eagerly, tugging at his mother's flowery dress.

"It was raining earlier today. As long as it's not raining _now_, then okay. Get your shoes, dear." She fussed, tussling his hair. Remus smiled before thumping up the stairs to get his sneakers before he came back down again with his coat too.

"Come on, then, Remus. Hurry along, now." She grabbed hold of his hand and steered him out of the door, where it was humid and hot. Remus shed of his coat and just carried it securely under his arm until they reached the park, which was mostly empty because of the humidity. Remus ran toward the swings after giving his jacket and scarf to his mother.

He reached the dangly chains and saw his mother take a seat at one of the benches to talk with one of the other mothers, when he heard his name being called.

"Remus?" The voice said curiously, and Remus turned in the swings to see Sirius waving at him. He ran towards him and took a seat next to Remus in the other swing, curling his fingers around the silver chain carefully.

"Where are your parents, Sirius?" Remus asked, smiling at the other boy.

"They don't know I'm here," Sirius said, and he seemed to be smirking proudly. "I just ran over here."

Remus' eyes grew wide as he stared at Sirius incredulously. "Wow," He whispered. "I would never be able to run away from home."

"I didn't run away," Sirius explained. "I just came to the park. I'll go back again."

"Won't your parents be mad?"

"Yeah. I don't really care. They always are lately." Sirius started shuffling his feet at the damp grass and latched both of his hands onto the chain. He looked away from Remus.

"How far away do you live from here?"

"Brittany Forest." Sirius answered shortly.

Remus' eyes bulged into the size of plums. He stared open mouthed at Sirius, rather impressed. "But that's like… four miles away. Did you walk?"

"I ran," Sirius said. "I didn't want to get caught by my family." He explained, seeing Remus' puzzled expression.

Remus muttered an awed 'wow' again before smiling at Sirius. "Your nose is still bloody, a bit."

Sirius sighed. "My mum wouldn't fix it. I have to wait until it heals." He looked into the sky, where droplets were already falling gently. Remus kept on swinging.

"It must be terrible," Remus said, earning an inquiring glance from Sirius. "You know. Living at your house."

Sirius shrugged. The sky thundered as the rained harder onto the grass. Remus stopped swinging and placed his feet onto the wet grass and muddy dirt. Sirius smiled and sprang off of the swing in midair, shouting, and fell into the grass, all muddy and dirty. Remus gasped and leapt off of his swing, walked over to Sirius, thinking that he had slipped off of his swing, or something, and was hurt.

But just like in the supermarket, Sirius wasn't hurt. His jumping into the mud wasn't even unintentional. Laughing and gasping around, Sirius was rolling in the dirt as though rebelling his bad cleaning skills to his family. Remus couldn't help but stare disgustedly as Sirius played in the mud and let the rain wash it all off anyway. His mother started calling him.

He had to admire Sirius' rebellious attitude though. While Remus would never, _ever_, rebel against his mother, he would always try to work for his opinion. Sirius seemed to do that in just a much bolder, and harsher way. His mother was calling his name repeatedly now, somewhat worried, and while Remus tried to say "goodbye" to Sirius, the rain drowned his words and so did Sirius' business in the mud.

Remus ran back to his mother through the rain, his hair matted down and his smile still not fading, because for once in his life, he felt as though he had made a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_: No, I have _not_ magically started owning Harry Potter. I have _not_ inherited the ever-so-famous Harry Potter because JK Rowling simply didn't want it anymore after years of fame and gave it into the foolish hands of a fifteen year old. Yeah. THAT'S what happened.

Only Remus knew of the Magic Closet in his room.

Not even his mother knew.

Not even his father knew.

Sometimes he wasn't even sure if _he_ knew, and then he would always go back into his room, open the heavy closet doors with all of his strength, climb on top of the old TV box, the kitchen blender box, and piles of clothing, until he would finally get to the top shelf and look at the little door that was concealed white in the wall.

He wouldn't even have to open it and crawl through. He would just smile and stare knowing that it was there and when something got bad he would have his Magic Closet.

Remus used it for storage, for games, for playing, for reading, for running, for singing, for dancing, for writing. And for the first time ever, he would use it for friends.

"I've never seen you with this boy." Remus' mother said skeptically, examining Remus over her pot of tomato soup.

"He was in the supermarket, Mum," Remus answered promptly, sniffing the soup. "And I saw him at the park!"

"What's his name, again?" Mrs. Lupin asked.

"Serious, Mum." Remus answered again diligently, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"_Serious_?"

"He told me his name was Serious Black."

Mrs. Lupin looked scrutinizingly at her son. "Sounds like a detective name, Remus. I've never heard of the _Blacks_. I should talk to his parents when he comes."

Remus looked at his wristwatch, with the little hands that Remus had tried to decipher since he had been four. "I think he's coming soon." He squinted at the much easier to read digital clock at the wall and nodded.

"Will he be having lunch with us?"

"I dunno." Remus shrugged, hopping up and down realizing that his new friend would be arriving within the span of five minutes.

"Why don't you wait outside for him, Remus? That way his parents will know for sure what house to stop at." She ruffled Remus' hair and was back to her pot of soup once again.

He nodded, before thumping out the door and sitting on the gravel steps expectantly.

The little hand on his wrist moved.

Two minutes passed.

Not a car in sight.

Four minutes.

Not a person, or sound in miles. And Remus had excellent hearing.

Five minutes.

Everything was silent, everything was still.

Rather confused, Remus checked his watch again, and shook it. The little hand didn't move.

Seven minutes.

Maybe Sirius had forgotten. Maybe the car was in traffic.

Nine minutes.

Remus waited for fifteen minutes, completely flabbergasted, when he finally saw an outline in the distance.

"Hullo, Reamas!" A voice yelled, and Remus scrunched up his nose. _Reamas_?

A small metal scooter came rolling down the street, Sirius riding it like a zooming car. He wondered where Sirius' parents were.

It had been a week since he had seen his friend, and finally now that he was seeing him again, Remus was cross.

He put his hands on his hips with a scowl.

"Serious?" He called out, and Sirius stopped his scooter in front of the driveway with a _squelch_. "You were late."

"Sorry," Sirius brushed off lightly, letting his scooter fall to the grass. He traipsed up the steps with a grin at Remus. "I was riding by foot, you know, and I have never been here before either."

Remus looked down at the floor guiltily. "Sorry," He mumbled, copying Sirius. "Come on inside."

Sirius stepped inside and shook off his muddy shoes. Remus' mother came curiously into the hall.

"Why, hello!" She greeted warmly with a beam. "You must be Remus' friend, Serious?"

Sirius nodded politely.

"Where are your parents?" Mrs. Lupin asked kindly to Sirius. Sirius shrugged.

"A couple miles away in their house."

"What?"

"They didn't come along. They don't know I'm here." Sirius said lightly, shrugging again casually.

Mrs. Lupin was rather surprised. "They don't know you're here? How did you get here, then, Sirius?"

"I rode here."

"You _rode_?"

"My scooter." Sirius said, pointing to the shiny object lying in the grass.

"Won't they be worried?"

"No," He said again, smiling. "Thanks for letting me come here, Mrs. Lupin." Sirius finished courteously, walking up the stairs and Remus leading the way to his room.

Remus beamed as they reached his door, pushing it open gently and leading him to his rather dull room.

"Woah," Sirius said, and Remus didn't know exactly what kind of 'woah' it was. Was it an 'awed woah' or a 'repulsed woah' or an 'impressed woah'? "This is _clean_. Major clean."

Remus blushed and ducked down his head.

"And sorry, but it's kinda dull compared to my room."

Remus shrugged. "I like things looking plain," He gave a mischievous smile as Sirius flopped down on his bed. "But there is something special in here."

"What is it? You?" Sirius asked with a smile on the bed.

Remus blushed again. "No. My closet." He said, and opened the heavy doors, where the heaps of clothing and boxes lay.

"What's so special about it, Reamas?" He asked indifferently, raising his eyebrow.

Remus stopped for a moment. "Not _Reamas_ – _Remus_." He said firmly. Sirius nodded embarrassingly.

"But the thing that's so cool about my closet…" Remus said enticingly, stepping closer to the bed. "Is the Secret Door."

"What does the Secret Door lead to?"

Remus' eyes sparkled wildly. "Anything I need it to lead to! It's like a room… made for anything I want! That's why I call it my Magic Closet."

"Does anyone else know about it?" Sirius asked.

"No! Only me… and now you." He smiled, and then stepped on top of the boxes until he reached the sturdy shelf and clambered on top of it.

He instructed Sirius carefully to step on top of the cardboard TV box, and then the kitchen boxes, and finally the heaps of overlarge and aged clothing. And then he pulled Sirius up to join him on the shelf.

Remus traced his finger around the fine line concealed and barely noticeable in the white wall. "See it?" He asked Sirius.

Sirius nodded. "Wow." He breathed, and helped Remus pry his fingernails under the door until it popped open. Remus stuck his head through.

"Come on." He muttered, and crawled through the small little tube of metal.

Sirius secured the white door behind him and crawled hurriedly after Remus.

They only wriggled through the little tube for about one minute until light was on the edge of the tunnel and the tunnel curved into a slide.

Smiling, both of them slid down the slide into… a blank room.

"A _blank room_?" Remus said oddly, his brows furrowed. "That's never happened before."

Sirius looked around, when all of a sudden Remus noticed a small message on the wall.

It's not about what's in a room that makes it interesting; it's about the people in it. 

Remus let his fingers touch the engraved message before smiling and waving Sirius over. "Serious!" He said loudly. "Look at this!"

Sirius scrambled over, looking at the message. "Did this ever come up when you were in here alone?"

"No…" Remus said. "It must be because you're in here too."

"So are you saying that because I'm here the room knows that we don't need special objects to entertain ourselves, and just each other?"

Remus nodded, a smile forming on his lips. "It's nice knowing that I don't need anything else but a friend."

That afternoon, Remus and Sirius spent doing nothing but telling stories and laughing, Remus sharing and Sirius sharing things they love. Remus taught Sirius the Waltz he learned when he was five, which Sirius failed miserably at trying, and Sirius taught Remus some karate moves that he learned naturally as well, which Remus also failed. But most of the time they enjoyed being in each other's company.

_Friends are all you need in life_.

_AN_: I think you might have noticed that in this story friends are the most important thing ever. I do believe that it's true. Friends are everything… it's nice to express that in such a way. Sorry about the long wait, but it's hectic having a lot of stories to update! Thank god that Belong to Nowhere is done with. I sure loved writing it, but it was something that if I didn't update soon, it would nag on my mind for quite some time. XD _Sigh_… Also, I have NO idea how to incorporate actual slash and relationship between six-year-old Remus and Sirius in this story. Any ideas??? The Magic Closet (very much like Remus' own little Room-Of-Requirement) could be a helping factor… inspiration? I would love to put you in my disclaimer if you help!!!

Love,

JULIA :D ;O :P


End file.
